


I Know Those Eyes.

by bleedingmigraine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Female pronouns, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Inspired by Music, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: Can either of us really ever be free?- Small changes made to the ending.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes for more context.

The glittering dresses and less chaotic atmosphere while new in the depths of hell was greatly appreciated. You stood in the corner of the room, watching the demons of hell gathered around from the promises of fancy alcohol and those who just had no idea what the fuck was going on. Placing a hand on your chest you let out a breath and let your mind wander. 

You heard the radio demon was supposed to make an appearance. Your Alastor was supposed to be here. The beating organ in your body continued to beat faster. You hadn’t seen him since you were both alive. The night things turned away and went sideways. The night he - you gulped hand clenching fabric that covered your chest. You shook your head not wanting to think about it. 

Moving out of the corner your head along with others turned to the glimmering red stairway as the announcer came to scream the arrival of the newest - and most important - guest of the night. (E/C) watched as the princess and her girlfriend arrived, followed by her father and mother. You were turning to look away until the sound of static poured out and interrupted the music that had momentarily resumed. 

He arrived. 

Quickly turning around to no longer face the direction of Alastor you tried to lose yourself in the crowd. You were sure he had already spotted you, you knew the feeling of when his eyes would follow you. 

Alastor had indeed spotted you, he could never forget your face and how even though resting your young fast would look so kind. His dead heart he thought no longer beat speed up. He moved his way through the crowd, smile tightening as you two danced around each other, both aware of each other's presence but one trying to reach them while the other ran. So close to one another but so far away. 

Turning to look behind you as you walked you nearly let out a shriek when you were grabbed and thrown into a waltz dance, startled you whipped around to stare into eyes once familiar, but deemed a stranger. Red replacing what was one brown. 

“I know those eyes.” He hummed, his smile only growing as he moved you into a twirl. “It’s lovely to see you once again my dear.” The panic that had been brewing since arriving was starting to boil over. 

“Y-your mind must be playing tricks.” You breathed, coming back into the waltz, your small hands resting on his shoulder as your gaze turned to the ground. “Is that so lovely?” Trying to ignore the sicking crack that came when he titled his head, nodding was the only option that you could muster to do. 

“Then who might I owe the pleasure to?” The sounds around you morphed from the party to a room with only the two of you together, now free of his grasp you turned to quickly hold yourself and ignore the confrontation at hand. 

“I know it’s you, my love. So I must insist you don’t play games with me. This death isn’t quite final either.” His threat chilled you to the bones. Placing your hand over your chest, you knew from experience he wouldn’t hesitate to cut you down. But what could be worse than the hell you already lived in? 

“You really must be confused.” You whispered, trying to ignore the static growing closer and the man who caused it. 

He opened his mouth, clearly not amused with your game anymore only to close it when you turned around to face him. “That woman is dead. She doesn’t exist anymore, she’s long gone, what more must you need to hear?” You asked, voiced steady, your gaze meeting his own. 

Your hold on yourself only grew tighter as you looked at him, his smile making things all the more intimidating, you glanced when you saw his fingers tightened around his microphone. 

“Dead and cold, left alone… By who she trusted… Who she loved.” You whispered. Gazing falling as he took steps to greet you. 

“By who she betrayed.” He finished for you, fingers under your chin, forcing you to look at him. “But I didn’t!” You wailed, hands moving on their own to slap his away, only invoking him to grip your throat instead. 

Your crying only grew as his eyes and smiled turned rage-filled. “You never even asked me Alastor! You just...You just…” You couldn’t even finish your sentence as his smile fell. “An innocent person doesn’t run.”

“They do when they are being chased by you.” You sniffled, trying to stop the tears but it seemed impossible. “You left the radio on Alastor. They heard it all. I never told anyone.” Your tears came full force and his grip loosened and then disappeared altogether. 

He wouldn’t say it out loud but your tears did hurt him on the inside, but he didn’t know if he should believe your cries of being innocent. It could have been that he did leave the radio on, he had been becoming sloppy. 

“Why does the truth seem too hard to be true to you?” You asked quietly. He wanted to believe you, he thought. 

“You killed me. I woke up here, so broken, so damaged Alastor. I loved you.” 

He loved you too, he thought. He never stopped. One would think his microphone would snap with the strength he was holding onto it with. He opened his mouth only to close it. His smile never returned. 

“There are no words left to say Alastor.” You mumbled. Trying to pull yourself together, you held your throat as you walked to the door, seeing a hallway with music playing in the distance. You assumed you were still at the hotel where the party was held.

You wanted to turn around to him but you didn’t, you just shut the door and walked away. Walking down the hall you saw Alastor's shadow follow only to stop and watch you leave.   
  


Joining the room full of demons, you thought to yourself. The Alastor you knew before was dead. You looked up to see him have suddenly appeared in the room long before you did. You locked eyes as he danced with a random women, continuing to look into your gaze even as someone different held him.   
  


Could you ever be free of the past that haunts you both?


	2. Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a teaser for a sequel to come that will follow this piece.

Since the party he has followed you from the shadows, every day, every night. He would watch you eat, sleep, even get dressed.

He’d clench his microphone every time he saw you slip into a red silk fabric, he knew what was going to happen every time it was worn and he couldn’t stop it. 

No matter how much it made his heart weep from the shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you get the song?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a particular song from the musical version of the book later turned filmed The Count of Monte Cristo. While not directly a songfic, I did take lyrics from the song and incorporate them into my writing.
> 
> For those who are unfamiliar with either the musical, book or movie, Edmond Dante is the main character who gets framed for a crime he didn't commit because his friend was jealous he was marrying Mercedes Mondego. The Song ( I Know Those Eyes / This Man Is Dead ) is when Mercedes sees Edmond again after being tricked into believing he had died.


End file.
